


All For Nothing

by smallpriince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto and akaashi were together but not anymore, Im tired and i need to post, Im trying to post this on mobile, M/M, Not Beta Read, Red string soulmate thing, Very light angst????, WHO KNOWS????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi cuts the string leading to his soulmate only to realize it was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm tired

Inhaling deeply, Akaashi raised the scissors to the red string on his ring finger. Counting to three, he closed the blades and heard a drawn out snip. There was no longer a tugging at his finger. No string to remind him that him and Bokuto were not meant to be. He could only sit for a few minutes and process what he had actually done. Yes, he had thought about it thoroughly for the past couple of months but, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel empty.

His received a text and began to vibrate. Unlocking his phone, he saw that it was from Bokuto and he was asking if Akaashi could meet him at the park. Heaving himself, Akaashi grabbed his coat before walking out the door to take the short commute to the park.

Right when he stepped foot into the park, Akaashi saw Bokuto waving at him excitedly. Akaashi smiled lightly before walking over to his partner.

“I’m so glad you came, I have something to tell you!” Bokuto said before dragging Akaashi by the wrist to the nearest bench. Taking a deep breath, Bokuto started, “I met my soulmate!”

“You what?” Akaashi asked, shocked, not sure if he heard correctly.

“I met my soulmate!” Bokuto clarified before continuing, “aren’t you happy for me?”

Blinking back a few tears, Akaashi nodded, “That’s great.”

“I know right?! Now it’s your turn to find your’s,” Bokuto stated, still grinning. Akaashi stared at him in disbelief before raising his hand to show the remainder of the tiny red string wrapped around his ring finger.

“Yeah, I totally will,” Akaashi responded sarcastically.

“Keiji, why did you cut your string?” Bokuto asked, staring at the string as if it offended him.

“Because we were together and I wanted to be happy with you. Guess that was wishful thinking,” Akaashi said dryly, looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry. I loved you, I really did but-” Bokuto muttered apologetically. Reaching out a hand to try and comfort Akaashi only for it to be smacked away.

“Shut up,” Akaashi snapped before bolting up from the park bench to leave the park.

All of that, for nothing. Cutting his string, for nothing. Akaashi let a few tears escape his eyes once he knew Bokuto could no longer see him. They kept coming and running down his cheeks, he couldn’t stop them. He didn’t care enough to try at that point.

Akaashi reached the train in record time before throwing himself into one of the seats. After only a few seconds, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a man that looked almost as distressed as him.

“You have a rough day too?” He asked and Akaashi could only nod as an answer. The other smiled sadly before continuing, “The names Kuroo, and you are?”

“I’m Akaashi,” he responded, holding out his hand for Kuroo to shake. 

“Want to talk about it? If you don’t that’s cool, I’ll do all the talking if I have to,” Kuroo shrugged. Akaashi shrugged also. For some reason, he really wanted to hear Kuroo talk.

“Well, it all started this morning, I woke up, took a shower, and ate but, something was out of place. I didn’t know what but, as it turns out, my soulmate cut the string,” Kuroo concluded with a tearful smile, “I hope they’re happy.”

“I doubt they are,” Akaashi said abruptly.

“What?” Kuroo asked, turning his head to look at Akaashi directly.

“I mean, I bet they regret cutting the string and that they’re probably really sorry and if they could they would undo it,” Akaashi spoke quickly. Kuroo still looked at Akaashi, confused. Sucking in a breath and looking away, Akaashi continued, “I may have cut my string this morning.”

After a short pause, Akaashi looked back up to meet Kuroo’s tearful eyes. Kuroo blinked his tears away, “At least we got to meet now.”

“I’m glad we did,” Akaashi said truthfully with a smile.

The pair continued to talk about trivial things and Akaashi told the story of why he cut the string until they arrived at Akaashi’s stop.

“Well this is where I get off,” he sighed, not really wanting to leave Kuroo.

“Wait,” Kuroo interrupted as he dug through his pocket to draw out a pen. He reached out to grab Akaashi’s arm. Quickly, he scribbled some numbers onto Akaashi’s outstretched arm before concluding his a grin, “Call me.”

“I definitely will,” Akaashi said, stepping off the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
